Kseniya Simonova
Kseniya Simonova was a contestant who appeared on The Champions (Series 1) and claimed Amanda Holden's golden buzzer. On the show she represented The Ukraine, and prior to it had come third on AGT: The Champions whilst representing the same country (also claiming a golden buzzer from host Terry Crews). She was a variety act who was a sand artist, she did this mainly to raise awareness towards cancer. Due to the golden buzzer she advanced straight through to the final. She is the first and currently only contestant to have ever had a golden buzzer on two separate editions of The Champions (AGT and BGT), yet one of eight overall. Once again Kseniya was the highest placing act who did not originally compete in that version's series, much like she was on AGTC too. Both she and Preacher Lawson are the only two acts who have made the final of both AGTC and BGTC. Kseniya also has her own YouTube channel named Sand Artist Kseniya Simonova, atop of all of this too. On BGTC she came third overall once again. To begin her performance she made a beach out of sand art. A child was lying down on the beach as soothing music played as she did this. She then changed the beach landscape to a hospital so a mother lay down with a child. She then made the outdoors with several birds a beach and the sky. A child was then placed on the beach lying down again. She then changed the beach to a hospital as the child made of sand art had now been diagnosed with cancer. The background then had the sounds of hospital machines heard within it, as she made jabs out of sand to go into the child, as Kseniya proceeded to place a tear within the child's right eye. She then created a picture of the outdoors with sand, and a hand to be placed upon the child's stomach. It was then that she created a bird and hearts on the outside of the window as the child now seemed to be nearing being cured. Fight Song by Rachel Platten then began to play in the background of the act by this point. The child's mother then sat by the child as she placed the words "Never Give Up!" beside this, depicting the child's recovery. Throughout her performance she knelt down besides a miniature sand pit and used her fingers to create the sand art and her hands to erase it to move the story that the sand art told, to its next segment each time it progressed onwards. Amanda Holden believed that her performance was 'so moving.' Amanda also informed Kseniya that the message that she was attempting to convey was 'very uplifting and emotional', as in Kseniya's opening VT she had stated that she worked with cancer patients, and it was specifically children who were suffering from it that she worked with. As the remainder of the judges went on to agree with Amanda. Simon Cowell then stated that if he had the golden buzzer for the first episode, 'He would have done the same.' In her finals performance she created a story via sand art once again which began In London with a path of walkway covered with stones, which also contained Big Ben and London Bridge. She later placed the face of her British idol Princess Diana on the outskirts of the left side of London, as Ordinary World by Duran Duran began to play in the background. She later created a large sky and a road. She then separated both London and Princess Diana and created two children out of sand art these being Prince Harry and Prince William as babies. She then added a hat onto Diana's head and created formal attire for her, thus removing the segment of the children's birth. She then created a hospice and showed Diana lying down in a hospice bed for reasons unknown. It was then that she created a man which may have been Prince Phillip. Later the sounds of the wind could be heard as she created a large submarine. Kseniya then created a snowy evening London with a large tree and a half moon in the left hand corner. She then added Princess Diana into the right hand corner of the sand art frame before planting a message that read "Always In Our" besides a sand art drawing of a heart. She then concluded her performance by placing a red rose over Diana's chin. Amanda commented that she believed it was a "Beautifully moving tribute to Princess Diana". Simon added it was "Absolutely beautiful, heartfelt and it will live forever". David Walliams praised her act for being so "Mesmorising and stunning". Alesha Dixon added she believed she "Deserved to be in final" due to her creativity and originality. Outside of BGT whilst in the UK After her first appearance on Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1), she proceeded to create copies of the four BGT judges out of sand art. She had also made a sand art version of Lorraine's Dan Wooton atop of this as well, as the latter was shown on Lorraine on September 2nd 2019. Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:Golden Buzzers Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Variety Acts